Help!
by Los perras
Summary: Betty Copper had a suspishon her dad was the black hood but when she finds out for sure she dosent want to bealive it. Also on the same day she finds news abput jughead that she cant belive. A bughead story trigger/cringe warnings (be warned I am not a great writer there is also some grusome parts in this so i rated it teen so yea you are warned)
1. Prolouge

one month ago*

The deed was done in the living room on one pitch black night. The yellow couch was covered in a suspicious cream lighting, the floors and walls were taken over by the darkness of the night a black lighting caressing down the pure eggshell color. The fireplace held a new found crimson glow and finally the tv and it's bright white radians is turned into a more poltergeist feel.

My father was sitting on the couch , a proud posture and a smug smile dawning his pasty skin, his eyes suddenly looked more and more devious.

"I always keep my promises." He whispered, referring to the video we had just watched. I was still in pure shock despite having figured it out I still didn't want to believe the news.

"Hal..." my mothers voice sounded brand new, riddled with breaks and crakes. "Please don't do this..." my father raised is gun, a grin cracking from his lips.

"As I said I always keep my promises." Everything suddenly was in slow motion, The gun shot was blisteringly loud, hot salty tears screamed down my cheeks. I played the moment over and over again in my mind not wanting to believe what had happened. My father had his back to me, whispering to me what his mother had said to him " Do you promise to keep this a secret, your father is not a bad man he is just ridding the world of sinners."

This was my chance I silently reached for the fire poker and stood up ready to strike. Hal turned around screaming "will you keep my secret!" I hit him atop the head and he stumbled backwards, I couldn't waste time so I hit him again and again until he fell to the floor unconscious.

I fell to my knees and sobbed for a long moment, I herd sirens outside and felt the glare of the ambulances lights fall on my shoulders. I couldn't move I couldn't speak all I could do was kneel there and cry.

There was a knocking on the door "police open up!" A man screamed. After a while I got up and opened the door and people came flying in and the only person there that I wanted to talk to was one FP Jones and his eyes that were filled to the rim with fear. Had he known about what had happened here yet? Before I could go over to him a woman pulled me to the side coving me with a blanket and opened her pen.

"I need you to tell me your name sweetheart." The woman's voice was drowned out by the sirens. "Please honey what's your name?" I looked up at her, her hair glowed a silvery brown lit up by the lamp she stood in front of, she dawned a navy blue long sleeve shirt and some gray formal pants.

"My n-name is Elizabeth Copper." I hated the way my voice sounded, weak, creaky, and stuttering but at this moment I knew it didn't matter "I am 17 and my m-mother was Sh-shot by him." My voices was breaking, pausing for my sobs.

"Who's him." I pointed to the lump on the floor now being picked up. The last that I saw of him was this moment, his bruised face and blood shot eyes brought me joy.

After about an hour of questioning I was finally able to make my wya over to FP. He was slumped over on the steps leading to the front door crying. "Are you ok..."

He looked up at me with a sad smile and said "of course your asking me if I am ok, you always were a thoughtful one Copper." I sat down next to him and he gingerly wrapped his arms around me. " sweetie I need to tell you something." The sadness had returned to FP's eyes. " I know you have been through a lot today but I feel like this is something you should know, Jughead skipped town and I don't think he is going to come back." His voice broke at the mention of his son and he handed me a note.

In printed writing straight from his type writer it read

Dear Betty,

I have become a nuisance to this town and I am afraid I can't come back. The serpents are now yours if you want them. Just know that I love you but have to leave. Don't come to find me.

-Jughead

** WOW that took me so long btw I plan on updating every Monday because I have work almost every other day also if you liked it please comment on ideas and how you liked it! =)**

**_-Los Perros _**


	2. Heathers

"Betty come on its not that bad we can figure this out!" I could hear the worry in Kevin's voice though it didn't stop me. I kept running down the hall of the church and finally when I was at the bathroom I quickly ran into a stall and locked the door and slid down the smooth metal. Tears filled my eyes, I needed an escape, I turned to my bag and pulled out my phone and ear buds. I slide the cold plastic into my ear and let the music take me over. "_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away now it looks as though there hear to stay, oh I believe in yesterday..." _my trance Is broken by a hard knock on the door.

"Betty I know this isn't easy for you but you need to come out." My heart was beating out of my chest.

"No kev I can't I just ... c can't." My words came out shaking and breathy but I didn't care so much, I was kinda used to it being like that. A long moment passed, I wiped my tears and unlocked the door.

"Betty..." Kevin looked so worried and that made it so much worse. Ever since everything went down I was treated different by everyone, sorry for your losses, glances, and cheerleaders that had some type of shit to say because of midge.

"Kev ever since he left nothing has gone right, I miss him so much. He would have made this better, everything would have been so much better my mom and this, f f funeral. My sobs filled the room as I leaned on Kevin and cried.

"Betty get up I know it's hard its hard, listen the service is almost done why don't I take you home after ok we can pop some jiffy pop and watch a movie?" I let it sink in. Moments later I roll my eyes and laugh a little.

"Kevin if that was a reference to the heathers I am going to flip a lid." Kevin smiles deviously. " do you expect anything more?"

We walk back to the service and after Ironically we do go to Kevin's and pop some jiffy pop and to my dismay watch the heathers.

**Hi it's me sorry I know this was short I just am going to finish my other chapter soon and yeah oh and one of my favorite authors does this so yeah I am going to start giving you guys music and tv and movie recamindations so my recommendation for right now is to go watch the guy who didn't like musicals on YouTube I am soo obsessed with starkid right now so yeah recommend that to all of you bye!**


	3. Murder

'I'm nuts baby im mad the craziest fried you've eve had you think I'm phico you think I'm gone tell the psychiatrist something is wrong...' the air is frigis and nips sharply at the tips of my fingers. I thought it was fall not winter! With each step I felt myself getting closer to trailer park, my home. Ever since Jughead left Mr. Jones had been all alone so heinvited me in. I walk up to the trailer relived that I'm home. I take the key from under the mat and unlock the door. When I walk in I can smell the all to familiar sent of the musty air. The warmth is inviting and we as comes me in like a kiss on the cheek from a loved one. I put my bag down by the door and yell "FP! You here?" When I get no response I make a beeline to my room and quickly pull my research from under my bed.

**_Yo just a snipe imma write more later and post it soon just wanted to get this out there if y'all have Wattpad and like Harry Potter check out my story also what's your Hogwarts house I'm curious imma Slytherin, hiss hiss bitch!_**

**_Love, los perros_**


End file.
